The purple lie
by BookwormRehab
Summary: After defeating the homunculi, Al has left to be with Winry, and Ed - who remained in Central - is tasked with capturing a mysterious criminal in a purple cloak who seems strangely familiar. Who is this mysterious man? And an even better question is, will he and Roy ever cooperate enough to catch him? Eventual Royed, rated M for possible smut in later chapters.


**Hi! I've had this idea for a while now, and I just decided to post it and see what happens. I hope you all enjoy, sorry this chapter is very short but if it interests you feel free to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only my plot and OC's**

 **Warning: This is in Ed's p.o.v., so it will contain some swearing. Also, this will eventually be Royed, so if yaoi bothers you, turn back now.**

 **The story follows fullmetal brotherhood, and begins after they defeat the homunculi.**

A Purple Lie

Chapter 1

The rain thundered down upon the empty street, streaming off of houses, white lightning flashing in the sky. The deafening roar of the rain almost masked the sound of rapid footsteps right around the corner.

The fullmetal alchemist's breaths came in rapid gulps as he ran, his chest tightening with every gasp. He had been trailing an escaped convict, and just this morning he had been sure that he had set the perfect trap to capture the criminal. However, just as the convict had appeared, Ed had accidentally hit his own tripwire, and the criminal tossed out a few snide remarks as he leisurely made his escape. Ed's face burned as he remembered how Mustang's men had to come get him out, and Colonel Bastard had nearly died of laughter before proceeding to lecture Ed on caution and "not rushing in blindly". Blah, blah, blah.

It _was_ sort of his fault, but Colonel Bastard didn't have to be so insensitive. He just _had_ to mess everything up, insisting that they show caution, telling him off for apparently "leaping in to things without thinking".

' _The bastard doesn't get that you have to take risks to catch a fucking criminal.'_ Ed thought, scowling in annoyance. Either way, it didn't change the fact that it was now almost midnight and he was still running after the alchemist. ' _I was so fucking close, too!_ ' Ed lamented.

But the convict had to be caught and punished for his crimes, and since it was his mission Edward had to be the one who did it. Just as Ed rounded the corner, he caught sight of a billowing purple cloak disappearing into a dead end street. That had to be the criminal, who else would wear a neon purple cloak? It really was a pretty dumb idea for someone on the run. How had this criminal ever escaped from jail? He smirked, confident that his victory was fast approaching.

"Hey! Fullmetal, stop!" Edward heard the Colonel Bastard's voice behind him echoing loudly in the empty street.

' _It would be just like the bastard to try to stop me, now that I've nearly caught him.'_ Edward thought,

' _Of course he would want to capture the murderer himself and claim all the credit._ ' With that he raced after him, and was shocked to see that the murderer was simply standing at the end of the alley, simply staring at Edward. And was he really - _smiling_?

"Hello", the other man said, and now that he could see him closer Edward realized that he was young, maybe only a year or two older than Ed himself. He was still smiling that damned grin, understanding and kind. It was the kind of smile that made you feel immediately at ease, like you'd been friends for years. It was a "you can tell me anything" smile, and Edward absolutely hated it.

He hated it because he knew of everything that this boy had done, all of the people he had hurt. His whole demeanor was a façade, an illusion, a trap. He stepped closer still to the boy, he couldn't say why, exactly, but he seemed somehow familiar. Before he could ponder it any further, however, an irritatingly familiar voice ran out.

"Thank you, Fullmetal, I'll take it from here. Thank you for all your _help_." Colonel Mustang smirked, looking down at the captured criminal, who was now sitting meekly with his head down, looking very submissive and defeated. Mustang strode forwards and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him, leading him towards the military headquarters.

"Hey!" Edward yelled, "I'm the one who actually caught him! I didn't need your help!" Edward had been taken out from the Colonel's supervision shortly after the defeat of the homunculi, but that hadn't stopped the bastard from ordering Ed around just as much as before.

Mustang simply ignored Ed and continued to walk, not even pausing for as much as a second.

"Hey!" Ed yelled again, voice beginning to sound hoarse from all of his shouting today. _I thought that I would see less of Mustang after I was no longer under his command, but I was dead wrong. I see him more than ever._

Mustang turned back towards Ed and grinned evilly. "What's wrong with your throat, Fullmetal? You should probably drink more milk, I'm sure that it'll help."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" Ed screamed at him, watching as he turned and started walking away. "Get back here, now!"

"Goodbye Fullmetal." Roy said. "You should probably start working on your report, I'm sure your supervisor will want to see it tomorrow."

Ed glared at Mustang's retreating back for a few seconds, before realizing that it was still pouring rain by the bucket. He took off towards his apartment, holding his coat out as an umbrella, and cursing under his breath.


End file.
